Breathe Chapter 5
Nagisa stared at her lunch with chopsticks in her hands and stared lifeless at her lunchbox. She was all red in her eyes after crying yesterday. With no appetite, Nagisa closed the lunchbox and put the chopsticks on the top. She gazed up to the sky, where she was going soon. When Nagisa stared at it too long, she became anxious of how death was like and wondered if there would be afterlife. Her tears began to escape from her again, but she immediately wiped it away and turned to her friends. She sighed in relief that they didn't notice her sobbing. How ironic though; every time when she and Honoka fights the members of the Dark Fall, Nagisa was ready to give up her life for sake of her friends and family and always waited for death. At those times, she wasn't afraid. It must have been because she's with Honoka; she wasn't afraid and always hoped to die with her. But this is different; this was no quick death like she was used to. Now, she must spend her days in hospital until she perish. She doesn't know when the day will come when she have to go to the hospital, but she doesn't wanted to. Doctor Hiyamori requested her to to go the hospital, but she refused; she didn't wanted to make her parents worry or her friends caught her going to the hospital. Bottom line, she was afraid of hospitals and was also afraid that the doctors would tell her family. Nagisa closed her eyes in thoughts. She bolted up as she thought of something and looked for pen and paper. Honoka caught her eyes on Nagisa writing on paper, curious she went over to her. "What are writing?" Nagisa felt her soul jump as she suddenly heard a voice behind her. She covered the paper with her arm and tried to put up the best fake smile. "J-j-j-just writing down what to study at home. You know, so I won't forget." Nagisa stuck her tongue out playful, making Honoka giggle. "That's so like you, Nagisa. Good luck!" with that she went back to Yuriko. Nagisa turned back to the paper and wrote more. "Done." She lifted the paper up and went over it couple of times. She looked around her, stood up and exits the classroom. Nagisa looked one more time around her before she went to the bathroom and locked the door. She put the paper down in front of her, her hands besides it. Again, she went over with it one more time, this time she muttered what she wrote: What to do list: Confess my love to Fuji-P senpai Be nice to Ryouta and my family and Mepple for the rest of my life Eat as much takoyaki and chocolates until I barf See the spoilers of the manga from the internet. Tell the truth about my health Quit lacrosse End the relationship with Honoka, Shiho, Hikari and Rina Spend more times with my family Nagisa gulped as she read the first what-to-do on the list. She scratched her head, trying to think how she should say it to him. She put the paper in her skirt pocket just as the bell rang. ---- While walking home, Nagisa took a peek at the list. She became nervous as she recalled 'what to do list' and what she would start on first. She thought that maybe she'd start on eating takoyaki and chocolate but when she thought through it it may leave a suspiscion to her friends. She coudn't possible be ready to tell Fuji-P her feelings or be nice to Ryouta and Mepple since it will also leave a suspiscion. Thinking hard of it, she decide to start off an easy one; read the spoilers from the internet. She put her notes in her skirt at the same time Mepple's head popped out of the cellphone. "Whatcha doing there, Nagisa?" Nagisa was silent for a brief moment, she gulped as she stammered. "J-just reading though my homework." Nagisa chuckled nervously. Mepple put on his sly smile. "I suspect a confession letter to your dearest Fuji-P senpai." Mepple was expecting Nagisa to blush and decline but instead she muttered. "Hmmm." With no reaction at all, Mepple brow furrowed with concer. "I'm home." Nagisa announced as she took off her shoes. "Welcome home." her mom responded from the kitchen. Nagisa put her shoes away as Ryouta came running towards her with a piece of paper on his hand and a chocolate bar. "Here." he handed the chocolate over to her. Ryouta eld the paper infront of her as he smiled. "Oneechan, could you please come with me to the Children's day this Sunday?" Nagisa put the choclate on the table as she replied with a smile. "Yeah, sure." With that Nagisa patted Ryouta and strolled away to her room, leaving Ryouta befuddled as he stared at the choclate bar on the table that she forgot. Sunday approached and Nagisa immediately bolted up as the alarm went off. She went to her brother's room to wake him up by whispering to him softly. "Ryouta, time to get up." It made Ryouta think that it was his mom but as soon as he knew that it was his sister, he had the gooseflesh. After a quick and no fighting breakfast, they walked down the road to the festival. Nagisa was smiling excitilly, to Ryouta's thoughts, she was probably excited over the food. He sighed, reaching Nagisa's attention. "What?" she asked. "Just please don't eat all the food there." he muttered, hoping that she wouldn't hear him. Ryouta embraced himself for Cobra Twist attack in case if she'd heard him. He opened his left eye to see. Nothing happened. Nagisa gazed up to the sky while muttering. "What a nice weather we have." Ryouta sighed relieved. "Ryouta-kun! Nagisa!" they heard familiar voices and faces running towards them. It was Honoka and Hikari waving their hands. As they approached with a smile on their faces as usual, Honoka began to ask. "What are you two doing out in Sunday morning?" "We are going to the Children's day festival." Honoka clasped her hands together with a closed eyed smile. "Oh, how exciting." "Would you like to come along?" Ryouta proposed. They nodded. Nagisa looked sadly at those two. Soon, she will have to leave those two behind. She began to wonder how they will cope her death... "Nagisa!" Honoka bellowed. Nagisa shock her head and put her hand behind her head. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." she sticked her tongue out. "I said, is it ok for you if we stick along?" "Yeah, yeah, yeah, of course. As they say, the more the fewer." "You mean 'The more the merrier?'" Hikari corrected her. The girls giggled, except for Ryouta who stood there. He never understands women. Without a warning, Ryouta suddenly fell down, scaring the girls. "Ryouta!" Nagisa yelled as she tried to catch him, but he fell with a plop. "Ryouta-kun!" Hikari and Honoka exclaimed in unison. "I'm scared-popo, I'm scared-popo." Porun recounted. "Porun..." "I thought that we had defeated the Dark Zone." Nagisa said as she turned to Honoka. "Unfortanly for you, I am the only one that survived." a new voice explained. As the person approached, its face was illiminated. A woman with pointy ears like an elf, wearing almost red, with blonde hair and no pupils in her eyes. "You! I thought we killed you long time ago!" Honoka bellowed. The woman smiled devishly as she raised her hands. "Never underestimate the Dark Zone. Zakenna!" The Zakenna possessed a car that parked by. It grew bigger and bigger until it was at the same height as the buildings. "Zakenna!" the Zakenna growled. Honoka and Nagisa looked at each other and nodded. Dual Aurora Wave! Emissary of Light, Cure Black! Emissary of Light, Cure White We are Pretty Cure! Servants of the dark power Return to the darkness from which you came from! "Ha! Unlucky for you, we still possess the powers. So get ready to get your as-" "Black!" White scolded. "Seriously, Black, you oughta do something with your badmouth-mepo." "Since when did I swear all the time?" "Now it counts." Mepple replied. The woman ignored their talk and pointed her index finger at them while yelling. "Zakenna, attack!" Black's eyesight began to blurry. "No, not now." But she shook it off and jumped towards the Zakenna with her fist front with White followed her with a kick attack. The Zakenna shove its hand to the right with Black. Distracted, White was also shoved, but managed to land safetely unlike Black. "Black, you ok?" White asked concerned. Black gave a nod before attacking again with a spin move. Hikari, who ran in cover with Porun and Ryouta, watched terrified as her friends were fighting. "Come on, you can do it." she muttered. The Zakenna managed to seize Black's foot and slam her on the ground. "Black!" White screamed. Black laid, not wanting to get up, and looked again at the sky. Hikari, who noticed that Black hasn't stood up yet, went running towards her in concern. Black slowly raised herself up while quivering in pain as Hikari sat next to her. "Are you sure you're ok?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm going for a third round." Black responded. Hikari had her eyes completely on Black who was failing to dodge. "Black's moves are a bit off-popo." Porun stated. Black was slammed into a building for the third time. She stood up, her hand covering the stomach. 'It's no good. I'm gonna pass out.' she thought. Black shook her head and went over to White who just landed on the ground. "White!" White understood what she meant when Black extended her arm to her. White nodded. Before our eyes, Hope Into our hands, the Power of Hope Black Thunder! White Thunder! Our beautiful souls... Shall crush your evil heart Pretty Cure Marble Screw Max! Spark! "Zakenna!" the Zakenna whimpered before disappearing into the Marbel Screw and shatter into little stars. "Tch." the woman muttered as she disappeared into thin air. Black and White still had their eyes where the Zakenna was standing while catching their breaths. "You did it!" Hikari said smiling while running towards them. "You did it-popo- you did it-popo" Porun chantered. White turned around to Hikari with a smile on her face too. "Yeah, but the woman got away. By the way, Bla-" White was cut off as Black fainted. "BLACK!"